This application for a utility patent claims the filing date of Aug. 16, 1997 of a previously filed provisional patent application having an unknown serial number and filed by the same inventor on the same subject matter.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and more particularly to a sink and dishwasher combination.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Rigby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,562 describes an invention which discloses a sink mounted dishwasher having a closure mechanism in the drain of the sink. A hydraulic control system for such a dishwasher is also disclosed together with a hydraulically operated liquid detergent dispenser. The preferred form of hydraulic fluid is liquid rinse aid. Two forms of spray arm are also disclosed, each with a structure which enable the spray arm to be removably and rotatably mounted within the sink.
Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,283 describes a portable, countertop dishwasher having a washing media dispensing nozzle structure which includes radially-projecting, washing media-dispensing arms and an improved unitary dish rack located in surrounding relationship with the axis of the nozzle structure and axially intermediate upper and lower nozzle structure pivot supports. The unitary dish rack includes support structures for supporting the articles to be washed within the radial sweep of the radially projecting arms of the nozzle structure and being selectively removable from the dishwasher independently of the nozzle structure.
Garza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,015 describes a dishwasher with a tub, dish rack and transparent lid cover with a centrally disposed turbine hydraulically actuated motor on the bottom of the tub. The motor has internal piping to lead water to a spray arm rotated by the turbine past a turbulence chamber serving to suck a charge of detergent into the water flow stream which when spent permits a water rinse. A rack has removable dish support clip members fixed onto rods or webs so that the only moving part is the turbine rotor and attached spray arm.
Torressen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,984 describes a compact dishwasher which is particularly adapted for placement in a sink or sink/tub combination and which connected directly to a faucet.
Timmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,405 describes a complete dishwasher and sink assembly, including equipment usually installed separately, forms a unit that can be inserted in a cut-out in a countertop, and supported and secured in position at a peripheral flange. The connections to the associated utilities are positioned for maximum convenience to standard locations. A sink is pivotally mounted to provide a cover for the dishwasher chamber, and stiffener-deflector arrangements are provided to assure that the interior spray does not produce leakage out to the countertop through ventilation passages at the peripheral flange. Spray is applied to racks of dishes, preferably from rotating spray heads mounted on a movable carrier, with the supply of water to the spray heads being conducted via the hollow interior of the carrier and also the hollow interior of a sequence of interconnected links. The rotatable spray heads are also hollow, with molded projections forming directional jet orifices. The reciprocating carrier is supported on a rotatable double-helix screw shaft, with a portion of the carriage in sliding engagement with the wall of the spray chamber so that the carriage is suspended from the shaft. An auxiliary interior faucet is provided for rinsing dishes, with the spigot position determining the off-on condition of an associated valve.
Sargeant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,142 describes a dishwasher having a spray arm, motor and pump components configured and mounted so as to occupy very low height. In one form the complete wash system is arranged as a drawer which slides in and out of a cabinet. The cabinet opening is stiffened against racking forces by incorporating an inverse portal frame in the opening flange. A synchronous AC motor is used with the rotor running within the wash chamber driving a wash pump integrated with a rotating spray arm.
Suyama, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,997 describes a dishwasher comprising of a main body having a washing tub. A box-like cover is mounted above the washing tub to be movable between a lower position to close the washing tub and an upper portion to expose the tub. A supporting frame having a channel-like cross section for supporting the cover and guiding the movement thereof is mounted so as to extend from the washing tub into the interior of the cover. A pair of coil springs are provided to the inside of the channel-like supporting frame and have respective lower ends secured on the supporting frame at the inner side thereof and respective upper ends secured to a shield member which assumes a blocking position to substantially close an opening formed in a top wall of the cover when the latter is at the upper position while assuming a releasing position where the top opening of the cover is released from the blocked state. The shield member is swingable between the blocking position and the releasing position.
Lumby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,162 describes a sink located dishwasher having a cover for the sink, a rack for dishes located in the sink, and a removable spray arm assembly mounted in the sink drain. The spray arm assembly includes a spray arm rotatably mounted at the upper end of a hollow shaft to rotate in the sink below the rack. A pair of seals are provided on the shaft to seal the shaft within the drain. Water is pumped from the drain above both seals and returned to the drain between the seals from where it flows up the hollow shaft and rotates the spray arm.
The prior art teaches dishwashers that can be independently installed next to a sink, and dishwashers that mount under a sink cabinet. However, the prior art does not teach a dishwasher which is built adjacent to and as an integral part of a sink whereby the sink and the dishwasher can exchange a dish basket. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.